L'entraîneuse des Miracles: Quel beau titre, et du bonheur assuré
by Luna Heydhysh
Summary: Et si le coach de la génération des miracles n'était pas Shirogane mais quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne est de retour au Japon pour faire un malheur. Attention: Yaoi et présence d'oc. Rated M.
1. Prologue

L'entraineuse des Miracles : Que du bonheur

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, Il y aura du Yaoi alors les homophobes vous n'avez rien à faire là. Sinon bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Oc m'appartient alors pas touche. Rating M

Couple : à découvrir

* * *

Prologue :

Un mois était passé après la rentrée des classes au japon, un jet privé arriva et se posa à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Les portes de l'avion s'ouvrit et céda sa place à une jeune fille de 15 ans, elle avait les cheveux bleus foncé qui lui arrivaient au niveau de ses fesses, une rose blanche décorait ses cheveux, des yeux vairons l'un jaune vif et l'autre mauve foncé. Elle s'était revêtue d'une belle robe bleue qui lui arrivait aux dessus de ses genoux, des talons de 5 cm, de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle descendait les marches avec sa grosse valise et son sac à main. Quand elle posa son pied sur le sol japonais, elle dit d'une voix claire « Kiseki no sedai me voilà de retour alors préparez-vous ! ». Même si les concernés n'étaient pas présent. A la fin de sa phrase 6 personnes bien connues frissonnèrent.

Akashi Seijuuro en plein entraînement frissonna d'horreur mais ne laissa rien transparaitre comme à son habitude et fit comme si de rien était, mais toute son âme lui criait de faire très attention durant les prochains mois.

Kuroko Tetsuya comme à son habitude affichait un visage impassible, et continua sereinement ses devoirs. « Je verrais bien » se disait-il

Murasakibara Atsushi suspendit son geste, trembla de tous ses membres, un très mauvais pressentiment. Une pensée traversa son esprit « Je devrais peut-être m'entraîner un peu plus».

Midorima Shintaro s'entraînait encore à cette heure-ci avec Takao quand un violent frisson traversa son corps et manqua son panier. Oha-Asa a prévu que les cancers seraient à la dernière place ce mois-ci. Jour-là.

« Shin-chan, dit Takao. Tu es malade, car d'habitude tu manques jamais tes paniers.

\- Non ça va, mais intérieurement il avait cette peur irrationnelle. »

Quelque chose allait arriver, Kise Ryouta le sentait alors il s'arrêta au milieu du parquet et frissonna d'angoisse, il se fit méchamment réprimander par Kasamatsu- sempai qui lui lança son pied dans son pauvre tibia déjà bien maltraité par cette même personne.

« Ne reste pas planter là et tire »

Et enfin Aomine Daiki qui séchait encore l'entrainement en regardant Horikita Mai-chan sur le toit de l'école, il sentit alors une peur irrationnel parcourir tout son être, d'un coup il se sentait plus attirer par le vaste ciel bleu sans un seul nuage à l'horizon que par sa revue et eu alors la même penser qu'Atsushi peut-être qui ferait mieux de s'entraîner car sinon une catastrophe allait vite arriver.

Et ils eurent tous raison car un phénomène venait d'arriver au Japon et allait leur faire revivre un enfer.


	2. Chapitre 1: Seirin

L'entraineuse des Miracles : Quel beau titre et du bonheur assuré

Note de l'auteur : Je posterai tous les vendredi sauf en cas de manques d'inspi ou de vacance

Il y aura du Yaoi alors les homophobes vous n'avez rien à faire là. Sinon bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. l'Oc m'appartient alors on y touche pas.

Rating: K pour l'instant après ça va monter

Couple : à découvrir

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1: Serin

Elle pesta devant son ordinateur portable parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver où était allé le petit dernier de la bande, pourtant cela faisait bien plus d'une demi-journée qu'elle était dessus, à éplucher toutes les plus petites indications qui pouvait lui fournir la localisation de celui-ci, mais pas même l'ombre d'une piste se profilait à l'horizon et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec lui, ça elle en était sûr et certaine et cela la désolait encore plus. Dans ces moment-là, elle se frappait la tête avec la paume de sa main en maudissant intérieurement et mentalement ses capacités, utile certes à l'équipe mais totalement inutile dans la vie de tous les jours, elle voulait bien sûr parler de sa misdirection et de son manque cruelle de présence, on le trouvait nulle part, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours, ou sur le terrain. Rien. Nada. Niet. Et là le surnom de ce joueur prenait alors tout son sens. Le manque de présence que cette personne était vraiment (pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire) très embêtant.

Les autres membres de cette génération cela faisait des lustres qu'elle avait trouvés où se situaient leurs lycées respectif. Lors de ses recherches, elle s'était posée la question suivante « Pourquoi ils étaient entrés dans des lycées différents et aussi éloignés des uns et des autres »

Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement aller dans le même bâtiment, ça lui simplifierait grandement la tâche, et ne gaspillerait pas de l'argent et son temps de sommeil et de détente, à chercher toute la Kiseki no sedai, mais non ils avaient choisis de se séparer.

En plus de ça son argent de poche aller prendre un sacré trou, qui serait très difficile à combler. Elle déprima encore plus si c'était possible, puis soudain elle eut une illumination (tu sais la petite ampoule au-dessus de la tête qui s'allume quand tu as une idée) un immense sourire prit place à cette idée et se frotta même les mains en y pensant, puis un terrible, terrifiant, effrayant, menaçant rire sadique qui n'annonçait pas le beau temps s'éleva dans les airs, c'était un mélodieux son qui vous donner envie de se terrer au fin fond de l'Alaska loin de se rire et de ne plus jamais ressortir de votre vie, on pouvait même apercevoir que toutes les personnes dans la résidence frissonnèrent de peur et évitaient soigneusement la chambre du monst- toux excusez-moi de ce lapsus- de la gentille petite mignonne kawai jeune fille. Elle promit une douce torture atroce pour les heures perdues et son argent. « Je vais bien m'amuser » murmura l'innocente adolescente.

Six heures étaient passées depuis, il était 8h moins 10 du soir, mais toujours aucune trace, et cela renforça sa colère, déjà bien noir un objet craqua même dans ses mains. Elle frappa dans un geste incontrôlé son clavier d'ordinateur –qui avait rien demandé au passage- elle alla prendre une pause, cela ne servit à rien de continuer sinon ses yeux allaient devenir aveugle à force de trop fixer l'écran et de lancer des regards noirs à celui ci. Elle avisera de la marche à suivre après sa pause, cependant ce n'était que partit remise, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner à cause de la difficulté, elle était plutôt du genre à relever des défis impossibles. Avec un timing parfait un serviteur arriva et dit :

« Mademoiselle, le dîner est servi »

La demoiselle en question ne leva même pas la tête en entendant son serviteur et pour toute réponse, il eut juste droit à un hochement de la tête de la part de son employeuse pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien reçu le message, qu'elle arrivait et qu'il pouvait disposer. C'était avec un soupir de désespoir qu'elle quitta son poste, et mit en veille son ordinateur, pour enfin sortir de sa chambre, et descendit les escaliers. Après le délicieux repas, elle remonta pour reprendre ses recherches là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Et y passa carrément une nuit blanche dans son lit, aux alentours de 7h30 du matin, la jeune fille trouva enfin l'information qu'elle cherchait depuis hier matin

« Alors comme ça tu es dans le lycée Seirin, hem » Elle fit alors le rire le plus cruel qu'elle avait en stock, encore plus cruel que le premier, puis soudain elle se rappelait que ce nom lui était familier, elle ne se souvenait pas où elle avait lu ou vu ce nom mais ce qui était certain, c'était que les articles qui en parlait été entreposé sur son lit autour. Tous autour d'elle des magazines qui traitaient du basket étaient à côté d'elle. Elle prit le premier qui venait sous la main et ouvrit une page au hasard et tomba directement sur l'article qu'elle cherchait. Sur l'article tous les joueurs étaient présents, l'article disait que Seirin était une bonne équipe, mais de son point de vu cette équipe était juste passable et certains joueurs n'étaient pas encore à l'aise dans leurs rôles, alors pourquoi Kuroko-kun l'avait rejoint. La lycéenne se le demandait, mais s'il était heureux là-bas alors elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Puisque les joueurs de la Kiseki no sedai étaient séparés, elle fit des recherches sur tous leurs coéquipiers, par contre aucune information sur les premières années, dommage. Ils étaient tous pas mal, surtout les joueurs de Rakuzan et s'endormit paisiblement à cette pensée. Plus tard, la jeune se réveilla avec une marque de clavier sur sa joue droite, ce qui déclencha un fou rire à ses employés qui le réprimèrent bien vite à son regard noir, pas du tout commode au réveil la petite. L'adolescente sortie de chez elle pour rendre visite à un ami et cet ami à des kilomètres de là tressaillit.

* * *

Aujourd'hui un mauvais pressentiment le prit quand il se leva ce matin du pied gauche, signe conformément aux dire de Midorima-kun de mauvais présage, bien qu'il ne fasse jamais attention de ses choses futiles, aujourd'hui était un jour différent des autres il le sentait, il regarda alors pour la première fois Oha-Asa, Midorima-kun l'avait contaminé. Mais il n'allait pas faire comme lui, il voulait dire par là acheter les objets chanceux du jour pour porter chance et l'objet en question était un téléviseur. Actuellement les Verseaux étaient les moins biens classés. L'horoscope annonçait même qu'il allait faire une rencontre importante.

Sur le chemin du lycée un vertige lui prit aux tripes, et dieux savait que ce garçon n'était pas facilement impressionnable, quand il entendit un rire sadique qui lui était bizarrement familier, il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'où pouvait provenir ce terrifiant rire, toutefois personne était autour de lui, pas une âme qui vive, néanmoins il était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un rire, il n'avait pas halluciné, si, et c'était avec une nouvelle angoisse que le jeune homme pénétra son lycée.

Cette journée ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux autres jours de la semaine. Une journée tranquille, pas un nuage à l'horizon, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire alors pourquoi il avait cette 'putain' d'angoisse, de plus il angoissait de plus en plus. Même dans ces moments il ne laissa rein paraître sur son visage toujours impassible, mais un observateur aguerri pouvait noter son teint plus pale. L'heure de japonais fut un calvaire pour lui et encore plus lorsqu'il eut un le deuxième tressaillement de la journée, l'angoisse était alors à son paroxysme.

Après les cours les élèves s'étaient séparés pour rejoindre leurs activités. Pour lui et son ami c'étaient bien entendu le club de basket.

Lors de l'entraînement- torture. Il oublia tous ses problèmes, puis vint le match et il fit abstraction à tous et se concentra uniquement sur ses passes et le jeu, étrangement le basket avait un effet apaisant sur sa personne. Il y jouait même avec le sourire accrocher aux lèvres, pas un énorme sourire, mais un discret jusqu'à qu'il entendit une voix familière et là son visage se décomposa et tous son être se transforma en une statue de pierre. Il ne vit même pas la passe que lui faisait son coéquipier.

« Tetsuya-kun ~~~, Hisashiburi*, tu m'as manqué »

* * *

Hisashiburi : cela fait longtemps

Kuroko est un peu Ooc je sais. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour que les personnages gardent leurs personnalités d'origine

Désolé s'il y a des fautes, l'orthographe et moi on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre on est plutôt fait pour faire la guerre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à la semaine prochaine.  
 _Lassez une review ça fera plaisir à l'auteur._


	3. Chapitre 2: Qui es-tu?

Chapitre 2 : Qui es-tu ?

L'entraineuse des Miracles : Que du bonheur

Note de l'auteur : Je posterai tous les vendredis sauf en cas de manques d'inspi ou de vacance. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, dite moi si cela vous dérange. Et le rating va peut-être changé, je ne sais pas quand mais je vous préviendrai

Il y aura du Yaoi alors les homophobes vous n'avez rien à faire là. Sinon bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'Oc m'appartient alors on y touche pas.

Rating: K+

Couple : à découvrir

 **Réponse review :** Chloemanga : Merci, pour ta review. Tetsuya – kun va beaucoup souffrir ainsi que les autres membres, je n'en dis pas plus tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Haru -chan : Désolé j'avais pas vu ton commentaire la dernière fois, mais merci

* * *

 _L'adolescente sortit de chez elle pour rendre visite à un ami et cet ami à des kilomètres de là tressaillit._

Elle était habillée d'une autre robe bleu marine, une veste beige d'un gilet et une paire de talon de 3 centimètres. Elle portait un sac de sport sur son épaule droite, elle se dirigea vers la bouche du métro, et s'y engouffra. De là ses serviteurs ne pouvaient la voir et la réprimander. Elle sortit de son sac un iPod et un ballon de basket, elle mit en boucle les morceaux des Oldcodex, elle adorait se groupe de musique, leurs musiques étaient entraînantes, bien chanté, et surtout ne l'ennuyaient pas.

Elle avait deux heures devant elle, avant de rendre visite à son ami. Elle entreprit alors à redécouvrir toute les facettes que Tokyo abordait et qui avait charmé son enfance. Dans le métro les passagers dévisageaient l'adolescente qui fixait un point qu'elle seul pouvait voir, intriguer par la balle qui tournait maintenant depuis 10 minutes sans interruption, sans que la propriétaire ne l'ait touché une seule fois, même les arrêts brusques du métro ne stoppait pas la balle dans sa rotation. De plus la boule n'était pas dans le champ de vision de la lycéenne, qui d'ailleurs regardait maintenant le paysage. Elle se dirigeait vers une pâtisserie très réputé de la ville, petite elle mangeait tous les samedis avec son majordome. Ses pensées dérivèrent durant la période où elle était absente au Japon. Et les chassèrent bien vite, elle ne vit pas qu'elle était arrivée à destination, et se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment, quand les portes allaient fermés. Elle se leva en vitesse et réussit à passer entre. Elle marcha en direction du magasin mais à son grand étonnement, ce n'était plus la pâtisserie mais un salon thé.

Étonner elle rentra dedans et attendit son tour. L'intérieur avait était bien décorer, des couleurs qui s'accordaient avec le temps dans un premier temps, mais étant une observatrice dans l'âme elle remarqua inévitablement des traces brûler qu'on avait essayé de couvrir avec de la peinture mais sans réelle succès, c'était impossible à voir si on ne regardait pas très attentivement. Les gâteaux exposés dans la vitrine donnaient envie mais elle distingua aucune minutie et envie comme si c'était fait à contre cœur, il n'y avait pas cette touche magique qu'elle avait ressenti deux ans auparavant et c'était ce qui différentier le travail à la chaîne et la passion. Et son tour vint alors qu'elle faisait une petite dissertation sur les différences entre le travail qui était fait avec passion et le travail à la chaîne.

« Bonjour,

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre et je voudrais bien un milkshake à la fraise et une tarte à la fraise.

\- Bien sûr. Voilà, après quelques minutes d'attente.

\- Madame qu'est qui est arrivé à la pâtisserie qu'il avait ici avant.

\- Elle a flambé.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il l'y a eu un incendie, est ce que Gustave est là…

\- Il est mort.

\- Comment ?!

\- Il est mort lors de l'énorme incendie pour sauver une petite fille qui a ravagé une partie des magasins aux alentours. Le feu a débuté dans le Kombini.

-Il est enterré où maintenant ?

\- Il a demandé d'être enterrer à côté du terrain de basket à côté de l'immense chêne qui est à l'autre bout de la rue.

\- Je vois, Merci au revoir. » La caissière avait rajouter quelque chose mais la petite ne l'entendait déjà plus

Elle quitta le salon de thé en vitesse et repéra la tombe à côté de l'immense chêne. Elle escalada le grillage qui était autour du terrain, une fois au sol elle grimpa sur l'arbre et s'installa sur la plus haute branche, de là elle pouvait voir tout ce qui l'entourait dans un rayon de 50 mètres, une longue vue était cachée dans le tronc de l'arbre ainsi que quelques souvenir d'avant. Un collier, des photos, une clé incrustée de rubis et une bague en diamant. Elle les prit et les mit dans son sac. La petite leva la tête vers l'étendu bleu avec sa vision brouillait de larmes et elle murmura dans un souffle court:

« C'est tout toi grand père se sacrifié pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est un inconnu, tu as toujours cette âme de pompier hein, jusqu'à ta mort. Hic. Je suis sûr que tu es mort le sourire aux lèvres alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer puisque tu n'as aucun regret. » Elle effaça d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais les larmes continuaient inexorablement à couler. « Mais c'est tellement dur, alors dit-moi comment effacer cette peine qui enserre mon cœur Ji-chan. »

Durant une dizaine de minutes elle pleura silencieusement jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à fournir, elle contemplait le ciel après sa crise de larmes, lorsqu'un agent l'interpella :

« Oy, la fille, oui toi sur l'arbre, tu n'as rien à faire là, cette arbre appartient à celle qui arrivera à ouvrir la boite que le propriétaire du terrain à laisser avant sa mort.

\- Comment ?

\- Si tu descends, je t'expliquerai ça. Elle sauta jusqu'à l'agent et quand elle posa son regard dans le sien toute trace de larmes avait disparu.

\- Expliquez –moi, exigea la petite.

\- Suis-moi, d'abord.

\- Pourquoi, je devrais vous suivre, qui c'est vous êtes peut-être un kidnappeur.

\- Non je n'en suis pas un, et on va à la mairie si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Hm, elle consentit à suivre le garçon.

\- Alors, voilà, d'après le testament de Monsieur Gustave Heydryst si quelqu'un arrive à ouvrir la boîte en or sans l'abîmer, la personne héritera de tous sa fortune ainsi que ses biens.

\- Mais personne à ce jour n'a réussi à ouvrir la boite que l'on surnomme maintenant la boite de pandore. Car quand on a ouvert la boite avec un passe partout. Il y avait rien du tout et d'un coup une explosion a failli tuer toute les personnes dans un rayon de 3 mètres. Pour ouvrir la boite il faut résoudre plusieurs énigmes et trouver la bonne clé.

\- Voilà on est arrivé. »

Devant elle le bâtiment de la mairie fièrement dresser d'une blancheur à faire pâlir un blanchisseur, mais des traces de roussit faisaient tâche. L'intérieur était somptueux, un chandelier, des tables en bois d'acajou, un parquet dans le même bois, des tableaux des plus grand peintres. Des majordomes à l'entrée nous pris directement en charge et nous mena directement au second étage. Là encore c'était luxueux. On entra dans la 3ème porte à droites des escaliers.

C'était ici que reposait la boite. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient attablées pour résoudre le mystère.

On me donna une feuille où était écrite l'énigme.

 _La clé tu trouveras dans un endroit sombre où je regardais le ciel de là je pouvais tout voir:_

 _L'or te mènera à ta perte, l'émeraude vif il faudra l'être, le rubis est la couleur des flammes_

 _L'argent te demandera de la force, le saphir te plongera dans les profondeurs de l'abysse_

 _Le mot tu devras trouver et le dire dans l'œil du crane immortel:_

 _Les passes, les tirs, le temps est mon passe-temps_

 _Le jour de l'ouverture sera la délivrance du temps_

 _Et celle qui m'est chère, trouveras sa voie_

 _Le mécanisme tu devras trouver car la mort t'attend au bout du couloir :_

 _Un tour, deux tours, trois tours, un tir vers la droite, et de l'espoir._

 _Au bout de trois il se consumera ainsi que vous_

« Comme tu peux le voir nous avons la clé de l'or et celle de l'argent. Le mot on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé et le mécanisme est en soi pas complexe mais on ne sait pas où il se trouve. »

Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres et elle demanda :

« Donc si je résous l'énigme la fortune est à moi, c'est ça et aucune réclamation ne peut être fournis.

\- Exacte.

\- Je peux examiner la boite

\- Oui tiens. La petite fille de Gustave examina le coffret avec attention puis souri encore plus. Bien je vais l'ouvrir.

\- Nani !? Tu as déjà trouvé la réponse. Tu es sur de vouloir l'ouvrir, parce que si c'est faux tu vas y laisser ta vie. En plus on a déjà essayé deux fois

\- Oh oui, j'en suis sur maintenant laisser moi.

\- Non je m'y oppose, dit un homme de cinquante ans

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda –t-elle

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu vas nous gâcher toute les chances de l'ouvrir.

\- Oh mais j'ai le droit non, selon le règlement je peux l'ouvrir.

\- Oui, mais….

\- C'est dans son droit alors on n'y peut rien donc on attend dehors derrière la vitre. Dit le maire.

\- Est-ce que je dois partager les biens si je l'ouvre.

\- Non, il est stipulé sur le règlement que l'on doit signer que l'on n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, si on a perdu des années de sa vie à cause de ça.

\- Je peux le signer.

\- Oui, voici.

\- Merci, donc si j'arrive à l'ouvrir tout est à moi.

\- Oui pour la millième fois. Dit le maire avec lassitude »

Tout le monde sortit pas sans un regard de reproche à la petite fille, Ils s'installèrent dans la salle et regarda le spectacle. Tous étaient sur que la petite ne survivrait pas.

Dans la salle, la lycéenne sortie la clé incrusté de rubis de son sac, et l'inséra dans la serrure, tous retenaient leurs souffles, et attendis la suite. Elle se pencha sur le coffret et murmura de telle façon que l'on ne pouvait l'entendre. « Basket11 » puis sur la face du dessous elle tourna une poignée dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre et enfin elle tira le fil qui venait d'apparaître en dessous. Le coffre s'ouvrit enfin sans une entaille et de bruit d'explosion. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle explosa à la figure de l'imprudente, mais rien ne se passa durant trois longues minutes puis des explosions de … rages, la petite avait réussi alors que eux avait planché durant des mois et des mois et cette personne à peine arrivé arrivait à faire fonctionner la boite. Elle a triché c'était une certitude parmi les personnes qui rageaient, d'autres avaient les yeux tellement écarquillés qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Les rageurs entrèrent dans la salle en premier suivit des autres.

« Alors, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant

-Tu as triché, en la montra d'un doigt accusateur, donne-moi ça, il n'est pas à toi.

-Ah bon, en faisant une moue adorable, d'après le testament de monsieur Gustave Heydryst c'est à moi. Donc non je ne te la donne pas et elle referma d'un geste le coffre, qui le sella à nouveau.»

Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait comment l'ouvrir sans faire tout ce qu'il fallait faire comme le disait l'énigme elle était tranquille. Comme à l'époque il n'y avait pas besoin de faire tout ça il fallait juste dire le code impossible à prononcer et l'écrire sur la tablette tactile au dos. Elle se tourna vers le maire et le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix claire :

« Vous avez dit que aucune réclamation n'était possible, donc cette boite m'appartient ainsi que tout ce que possédait Gustave.

\- Exacte, veuillez signer ici. Elle prit la feuille et lue attentivement. Vous n'avez pas à lire il faut juste votre signature.

\- Je ne signerais pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ? dit-il avec des sueurs au front

\- Oh vous le savez très bien, ce papier dit en gros que si je pose ma signature, tous ses biens vous appartient n'est-ce pas, de plus il faut signer son testament authentique qu'il a écrit de sa main pour qu'il soit validé, et c'est un de ses proches ami qu'il doit le valider. D'ailleurs je sais déjà c'est qui. Donnez-moi le vrai formulaire pour que je puisse emporter la boite.

\- Jamais ! Tu signeras que tu sois consentent ou pas cette feuille. Les gars attrapé la moi.

\- Oh si c'est comme ça, elle prit son téléphone tout en composant le numéro d'un ami à elle.

"Salut ça va, Henri,

\- Oui, oui. Tu vois j'ai un petit problème dans la mairie du district 15 de Tokyo.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait. Merci. »

Elle esquiva toute les tentatives, mais inévitablement dans un espace clos elle se fit prendre.

« Tu ne vas pas signez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais je vous donnerais ma signature.

\- Alors, je n'ai qu'un ordre à donner. Violer la »

Quand elle entendit ses mots elle devient blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, et cela lui rappela quelques souvenirs qu'elle préférait enterrer très loin dans sa conscience, et bientôt elle perdit le sens de la réalité quand ils arrachèrent son sous vêtement, alors qu'ils allèrent la pénétré quand à cet instant des forces de la brigade spécial arriva par la fenêtre (ça fait plus style) et empêcha le crime d'être commis. Et permis à la jeune fille de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et de se rhabiller en vitesse. On enferma le maire et ses complices dans la prison en attendant son procès pour tentative de viol sur mineur et d'escroquerie. La jeune fille signa le bon papier et hérita de tous les biens de son grand père. Après ses péripéties, elle jeta un coup œil sur la tour de l'horloge, qui marquait 16H10, elle jura et partit en vitesse après avoir remercié Henri pour son intervention.

Elle courra pour faire un peu de sport et se dirigea à un endroit précis en tête. Le lycée Seirin. Et arriva finalement plus en avance qu'elle avait pensée à 16h50 et décida de passer un tour au Maji Burger du coin, elle y acheta deux milkshake, un à la saveur fraise et l'autre à la saveur vanille, d'après ses souvenirs c'était son péché mignon selon elle du passeur (et selon toute la GoM aussi). Elle but celui à la fraise, arriver à destination un pion surveillait les allés et venu des lycéens et des collégiens pourtant elle passa sans problème, alors qu'il devait vérifier à chaque fois l'identité de la personne hors il ne la vit pas quand elle passa sous son nez, comme si elle était invisible. Pourtant elle n'était pas un fantôme à ce qu'elle sache. Les clubs avaient commencés depuis 20 minutes, elle passa devant divers gymnase jusqu'à s'arrêter devant celui de basket. La porte était grande ouverte, on pouvait voir depuis l'extérieur un match d'entraînement, comme une professionnelle elle regarda les joueurs d'un œil critique dans l'encadrement de la porte, personne ne la remarquait alors qu'elle bloquait l'entrée qui était visible par tous. Elle continua d'analyser les joueurs surtout l'américain qui pouvait sauter super haut jusqu'à qu'elle vit une touffe bleue claire, traversé sa vision, pas étonner pour un sous devant l'apparition, elle se jeta sur son dos en ayant remarqué au préalable une passe pour du numéro 9 au numéro 15 qui était Tetsuya, elle analysa rapidement la situation et conclut que la meilleur passe était au point guard. Elle cria :

« Tetsuya-kun~~~, Hisashiburi, tu m'as manqué. » Elle passa de son dos à en face de lui, et sans préavis elle embrassa Kuroko sur la bouche tout en passant la balle. D'ailleurs la balle rencontra la tête du joueur qui était choqué. Tous c'étaient retourné pour voir qui avait parlé et eu le choc de leur vie. Leur Kuroko en train d'être embrassé par une parfaite inconnue avec un bonnet E. Un « HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !? » retentissant sortit du gymnase.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle se détacha de sa bouche et le serra dans ses bras et tous les garçons pensèrent exactement la même chose quand ils ont rencontré Momoi Satsuki.

Ils sortirent du mode poisson hors de l'eau quand le joueur fantôme parla :

« Coach… Riko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre croyant que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait mais l'arrivante la coupa nette.

\- Luna. Combien de fois il faut que je me répète, pour que tu utilises mon prénom et non coach ni Heydryst, en le frappant gentiment à la tête.

\- Quand il pleuvra des grenouilles.

\- Et en plus tu me réponds. Tu vas devoir faire deux tours de terrain comme punition. »

Tout le monde à la fin de la mini -dispute dit d'une même voix : « Hanatahadare* ?! »

« Moi je m'appelle Luna. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Merci n'avoir pris soin de Tetsuya-kun.

\- Es-tu la petite amie de Kuroko ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé sur la bouche ?!

\- C'est pour dire bonjour. Ne Tets'

\- Hai. Il venait tout juste de finir ses tours de terrain imposé par la nouvelle.

\- Tu as remarqué Kuroko, fit remarquer Hyuuga avec un brin d'étonnement dans la voie.

\- Bien sûr, que je le remarque. Pourquoi je ne le remarquerai pas d'abord.

\- Kuroko, c'est qui cette fille tu la connais ?, murmura un des joueurs inquiet à son oreille.

\- Oui, je la connais. C'est la coach de la génération des miracles, dit-il à haute voix

\- Honto ka*

\- Hontoni*

\- Tu es vraiment la coach de la Kiseki no sedai.

\- Hai, je suis vraiment la coach de la Kiseki no Sedai. Ne, ne tetsuya-kun dis-moi pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous séparer et d'entrer dans des lycées différents j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver tu sais, en faisant la moue qui fit craquer tous les garçons de Serin. Qui d'ailleurs se firent méchamment corriger par leur Coach

\- Gomen, Coach

\- Kuroko-kun tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne s'entendait pas c'est tout.

\- Ah, vraiment.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir, pour la peine tu vas me servir de cobaye

à ma nouvelle technique de catch.

\- Euh, non merci. dit-il en s'éloignant très loin de cette folle furieuse grâce à sa misedirection.

\- Tu sais que cela ne marche pas sur moi. Tu ne t'échapperas pas. Elle lui fit une prise de catch mémorable où elle réussit à contorsionner les membres de Kuroko. Dis-moi la véritable raison.

\- C'est parce que je ne m'amusais plus au basket, tous qui contait à leur yeux c'était une victoire écrasante … dit-il en rendant l'âme.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont toujours pas intégré le concept d'esprit d'équipe.

\- A part Kise-kun qui l'a intégrer que très récemment quand on l'a vaincu lors d'un match d'entraînement.

\- Oh du progrès, alors j'irai lui rendre visite en dernier

\- Mn... Riko-san, je peux entraîner votre équipe s'il vous plaît. » demanda - t - elle avec des yeux de chiots.

Kuroko lança un regard désespéré à sa coach, quand il entendit cette phrase, lui disant intimement de refuser cette proposition. Mais il se faisait très peu d'illusion, une opportunité comme celle-ci ne pouvait pas se rater, une opportunité d'améliorer ses joueurs, et aussi de s'améliorer en tant qu'entraîneuse. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard désespéré de Kuroko trop curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblaient les entraînements de Luna, la coach de la génération des miracles. Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête et tous pu voir le joueur fantôme devenir blême comme un fantôme.

« Ça va Kuroko

\- Hai. Je vais bien ne vous inquiété pas.

\- Pendant une semaine si vous voulez, Riko acheva l'ombre de Seirin avec ces simples mots. On a trois entraînement par semaine un le matin et un autre le soir. Le lundi, Le mercredi, et le vendredi parfois on prolonge jusqu'au Samedi s'il y a un match important. Le mercredi c'est tout l'après-midi vu que les cours finissent à 12h 30.

\- Je vois, vous pouvez vous charger de les entraîner le matin et moi le soir. Cela vous va comme programme. Vous devez venir le soir. Et moi je participerai à votre entraînement.

\- Bien sûr, et cela me conviens.

\- Bien à Lundi Tetsuya-chan Ah oui tient, en lançant un gobelet à Kuroko toujours par terre, c'est un milkshake à la vanille, je l'ai acheté quand j'ai acheté mon milkshake à la fraise. »

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Et partit.

* * *

Hanatahadare : Qui es-tu ?

Hontaka : Vraiment ?

Hontoni : Vraiment

* * *

Note de fin. Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review est la modeste rémunération d'un auteur sinon j'appelle Sei-kun

Donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre.

Merci de me review et de me follow


	4. Chapitre 3: L'angoisse de Kuroko

Chapitre 3 : L'angoisse de Kuroko

L'entraineuse des Miracles : Quel beau titre et du bonheur assuré

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé j'ai 9 jours de retard sur la publication de ce chapitre, gomen gomen. Ce met à genoux et supplie les lecteurs de la pardonner. J'ai été attraper par le syndrome je ne peux pas me décrocher d'un manga en l'occurrence c'est Toriko la cause de mon retard. Et aussi je vais recommencer à publier qu'à la rentrer parce que je vais en vacances ne vous inquiété pas pour les chapitres.

Réponse review:

Chloemanga : Merci pour ta review.

Guest: Oui c'est génial, j'en suis même devenu fan

sur ce Bonne lecture

* * *

Après son départ l'atmosphère tendue se réchauffa de quelques degrés, tous s'étaient tendu quand Kuroko leur avait annoncée que la personne qu'il l'avait embrassé plus tôt était La coach qui entraînait ces monstres "Kiseki no sedai" et qui devait aussi entre autre les supporter mais ça l'équipe avait fait abstraction, ils étaient juste concentrée sur « cette fille avait entraîné ce groupe célèbre ».

Les discutions s'enflammèrent en un instant, les garçons imaginèrent que les lèvres de cette jolie fille se poser sur leur lèvre chaste car il semblerait selon les dire de Kuroko qu'elle embrassait les garçons à tout va par contre, sauf qu'il avait oublié de préciser un truc capital pour que cela leur arrive, la condition à remplir était qu'elle devait vous appréciez énormément pour que cela se réalise mais ce n'était que qu'un détail pour eux, ils eurent tous sans exception un saignement du nez sauf Kagami, mais furent vite calmé par Riko, un coup de poing à la tête devrait suffire ou un entraînement doublé voir même triplé, pour leur faire oublier leurs idées malsaines. Bien qu'elle était aussi excité que ses joueurs, mais pour d'autre raison, moins salace. Elle savait se contenir elle. La lycéenne avait appris que durant la période du collège, le coach de Teiko ne s'était jamais montré en publique, on ne connaissait rien, ni son nom, ni son âge, ni son visage, ni même son sexe, aucune photo, de plus les équipes gardaient jalousement le secret qu'ils emporteraient au fond de la tombe s'il le fallait, mais jamais elle avait pensé que c'était une fille qui plus est une personne de son âge.

Kagami lui pensait à tous les nouvelles choses qu'il pourrait apprendre à son contacte enfin si elle voulait bien, lui apprendre de nouvelle technique pour les vaincre, leur coach aussi avait le même sentiment que leur As, elle pouvait apprendre beaucoup à son contacte.

A des années lumières de l'ambiance générale, qui était pour la plupart de la bonne humeur, Kuroko lui était en train d'écrire mentalement son testament sur le banc à côté de Kagami. Une rencontre avec sa coach n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour eux. Il devait prévenir les autres au plus vite, ils étaient tous en danger de mort, enfin façon de parler. Et maintenant il savait d'où provenait son stress et le malaise qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin c'était à cause d'ELLE.

Il soupira discrètement, les entraînements de Luna étaient d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que celle de sa coach actuelle. Kuroko se demandait bien ce que son amie avait concocté pour leur entraînement déjà qu'à Teiko les autres membres avaient du mal à suivre, non, en fait tout le monde avait du mal à suivre, cela allait de même pour son ancienne équipe, surtout lui alors maintenant la connaissant à coup sûr ça allait être quelque chose d'inimaginable et presque impossible à faire mais qui à terme réussirais à améliorer leurs capacités physiques ET mentales.

Les souvenirs des camps d'entraînements, ou plutôt on devrait les renommés camps de tortures ou la marche vers une mort certaine, des souvenirs qu'ils voudraient effacés à jamais de sa mémoire refit surface d'une manière non désiré. Rien d'y penser il avait les tripes qui remontaient dans sa gorge. On allait avoir de très vilaine courbature le lendemain et dans les jours qui suivrait. On ne pourrait même pas poser un pas devant l'autre tellement les courbatures feront un mal de chien.

Bon voyons le côté positif des choses, il avait un mignon petit chien, il pourrait essayer d'adoucir les exercices qu'elle proposerait, elle n'allait pas nous tuer. Un dicton dit : ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, nous blesser, ça il en était pas sûr, mais jamais elle mettra leurs vies en danger. Ça il en était certain. Elle préférait plutôt crever, quitte à donner son cœur si c'était pour les sauver elle le ferait sans une once d'hésitation.

La fin des activités sonnaient le graal pour le passeur, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires sans l'autorisation de leur entraîneuse mais les conséquences de cette action irréfléchi il n'en avait que faire, il prit son sac et se dirigea vers Le Maji Burger pour prendre un autre milkshake à la vanille, celui que lui avait donné la jeune lycéenne avait été finit, de plus n'avait pas pu apprécié la texture de la boisson à cause de sa nervosité. Personne ne remarqua la disparition du joueur fantôme, même pas sa lumière pourtant c'était toujours le premier qui remarquait quand son ombre disparaissait ou paraissait d'une humeur maussade. Il rentra ensuite chez lui épuiser par cette journée riche, en rien en fait et s'endormit comme un bébé, tout habillé sans manger, il oublia même de prévenir les autres.

Le lendemain Samedi jour de repos pour l'équipe de Serin. Le bleuté se leva avec une tête atroce pour ne pas changer, et avec une douleur au ventre qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas dîné la veille. Il prépara des toasts au beurre de cacahuète, un gros bol de lait (pour grandir bien que ça taille ne changeait pas d'un pouce depuis le début de l'année), seul à table il mangea à sa faim, ses parents étaient partis très tôt pour travailler, un mot sur la table de cuisine lui avait dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas pendant deux jours et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

De nature très posé, il organisa un planning. Ce matin était consacré à la lecture d'un polar anglais, l'auteur était la célèbre « Agatha Christie » et son roman s'intitulait « Le crime de l'orient express », pour le repas de ce midi il prépara rien de grandiose juste des pattes à la carbonara, puis il s'installa sur son lit et ferma toute les lumières de la maison, bien qu'il était issus d'une famille aisé ce n'était pas une raison de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, la lumière qui émanait du soleil était bien assez lumineux pour qu'il éclaire suffisamment la pièce dans laquelle il vivait, de plus le lit était à un endroit stratégique pour qu'il puisse lire en toute tranquillité, situer au-dessus de la tête de lit une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

En milieu d'après-midi un infime détail lui revenait en tête, qu'il le fit vivement paniquer, il chercha dans tous les tiroirs, non il n'avait comme même pas oublier ça. Si? Ce petit détail allait lui coûter la vie lundi, on pouvait lire sur son visage qui était habituellement si inexpressif à se demander s'il avait des sentiments parfois, de l'effroi à l'état pur quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait désespérément après avoir vider tous ses tiroirs. Il allait se faire frapper puis tabasser, et ensuite il expérimentera une nouvelle prise de catch, de judo, de karaté, et finalement il allait se faire déchiqueter. En gros il passera un sale quart d'heure si elle l'apprenait. Il avait oublié de faire une seule chose, qu'elle avait explicitement demandée, elle avait bien spécifié qu'il fallait qui les fasse sinon ils auront la punition divine. Et c'était ce qui fallait éviter à tout prix, la punition consistait à courir dans les rues en short, même en hivers, en tirant le char dans lequel la jeune fille était assise, une pancarte qui disait je mérite cette punition alors ne m'aider pas, tout en disant je mérite cette punition. Aussi une de ses punition favorite était de courir tout nu sur de la neige en attirant le plus de regard possible, notre groupe l'avait déjà fait une fois, et pendant tout un mois on était à l'affiche du journal local. C'était pendant un des camps d'entraînement, on était assez éloigner de la population pour que personne nous reconnaisse et publie ça sur un réseau social. Heureusement, mais après ça on était tombé malade et elle s'était bien occupé de nous. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de revivre ça!

Enfin bref, en gros il ne fallait jamais la contrarié, quand il s'agissait de ce genre de chose, il ne fallait jamais plaisanter ou oublier, ce qui était son cas actuelle, il avait accidentellement oublié de faire les exercices échauffement tous les matins pour améliorer sa capacité physique, Luna avait dû le remarqué et il pressentait que pendant ses cours il aurait de grande mais alors grande difficulté à suivre le rythme.

Kuroko soupira d'avance de désespoir, il prit le papier et sortit dans son jardin intérieur pour faire ses étirements. Il lut la feuille et suivit minutieusement les instructions écrites dessus.

Tout d'abord il fallait qu'il courre trente minutes en guise d'échauffement, il prit ses clés et partit faire un jogging à 15 heures de l'après-midi. Et partit pour 5 heures d'exercices en tout genre. A la fin son activité ses progrès on fait un énorme pas de fourmis. A ce train-là, il allait finir en nourriture pour Nigo. (Numéro deux). Tout ceci avait bouleversé tous ses plans de ce week-end.

Pendant la journée du dimanche, il ne fit que ça, et se retrouva avec des courbatures qui parcouraient tout son corps.

De retour chez lui, il prit un bon bain moussant pour détendre ses muscles après sa séance de musculation de son corps, il resta pendant une heure, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre nu comme le jour de sa naissance mais pour des raisons personnelles en fait surtout en raison son éducation, il mit comme même une serviette autour de sa taille, même si il était seul chez lui. Et arriver dans sa chambre quand il l'ouvrit il eut le choc de sa vie. Allongé sur son lit se trouvait une jeune fille à demi nu, disons juste que l'indésirable était en mini short extra court qui cachait absolument rien, endormi. L'inconnue pas si inconnue que ça se mit a bougé et doucement elle émergea de son sommeil léger, elle a été réveillé par la respiration rapide du passeur.

« Lu… Luna qu'est que tu fais là

\- Je t'attendais mais je me suis endormi sur ton lit.

\- Depuis quand tu es là.

\- Je suis arrivé à 20h.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Pourtant j'ai fait un énorme boucan quand j'ai ouvert ta porte en la défonçant puisque tu n'ouvrais pas.

\- Tu as… défoncé la porte !

\- Oui. Mais je l'ai réparer après t'inquiète.

\- Qu'est que tu fais ici?

\- Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais avec l'entraînement que tu n'as pas fait pendant toute l'année où j'étais absente. elle insista bien sur les mots "Tu n'as pas fait" Qu'est que tu as fait pendant cette année HEIN ? Kuroko. On sentait clairement de la menace dans sa voix

\- Hm, j'avais perdu goût au basket, cette année, cette année était la pire de tous, le potentiel de tout le monde à exploser, ils n'avaient plus du tout la même vision du basket, ils ont perdu la passion, ils trouvaient ça ennuyeux Aomine-kun et Murasakibara-kun ont commencé à sécher les entraînements à cause de leur faciliter à mettre des paniers, et en fin d'année tout le monde avait qu'un objectif en tête c'était d'écraser l'adversaire en face en faisant perdre tout envie de continuer à jouer. Ils ont même mit un quota sur les paniers de basket. Il fallait au moins mettre 20 paniers, pour rester dans la première équipe. Ils ont démolit l'équipe de mon ami d'enfance en faisant 111 à 11 pour bien marquer la chose, pour marquer qu'ils étaient les premiers quand bien même je lui ai demandé d'y aller mollo pour que Ogiwara-kun ne perde son ambition. Bien sûr je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce match, car à ce moment j'étais à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas pu assister. Puis après ce match j'ai pensé à arrêter le basket pour de bon, car qu'est que la victoire. Je suis allé dans le lycée de Ogiwara-kun on m'apprit qu'il a été transféré et qu'il me laissait son bracelet. A ce moment-là je me suis juré de faire admettre que leur style de basket n'était pas bon.

\- Je vois, je te pardonne pour cette fois, et c'est la dernière. Tu as faim, tu veux que je prépare quoi ?

\- Je voudrais un truc simple qui pourrait remplir mon estomac après un effort physique intense.

\- Cela te va du curry.

\- Oui. Merci je suis tellement crever que je ne peux plus lever ne serai ce que un doigt.

\- De rien, tu as fait t'ai devoir.

\- Non.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce terrain-là, tu sais que je suis une cruche sauf quand il s'agit de faire de l'investissement, des placements et autres. Ou sur un terrain de basket.

\- Je sais. » Elle alla dans la cuisine et prépara à manger pour deux personnes. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard elle appela Kuroko mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à son appelle. Inquiète elle monta dans la chambre de son ami et le trouva juste endormi. Elle le secoua pour le réveiller mais rien y fait il dormait à poing fermer. Et soudain elle eut une idée lumineuse, elle se pencha sur la tête du 6 joueur de la génération des miracles et murmura à son oreille quelque chose qui le fit sursauter et dévala en vitesse les marches.

* * *

NB: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.

N'hésiter pas à me laisser un commentaire je le lirai et vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre.

Je sais que je suis un peu longue pour publier mes chapitres mais je jure de recommencer les publications durant les vacances.

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes signaler moi.

Je préfère vous signaler que je n'abandonne jamais une fiction donc celle ci finira bien un jour


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'entraînement de Luna

L'entraineuse des miracles : Quel beau titre et du bonheur assuré.

NB: Je suis de retour pour vous faire un mauvais tour ... Après de long mois d'absence me voilà avec le chapitre 4. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais publier la suite mais ne vous en faite pas je terminerais cette histoire. Je cherche une bêta lectrice. Le chapitre 7 d'extra game est sortit et l'OAV aussi! Yeahhh !

Homophobe passer votre chemin.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Luna. Même si j'ai tenté de soudoyer Tadatoshi Fujimaki il n'a pas voulu me les donner.

Rating K pour l'instant

Couple : à découvrir. Cela va venir ne vous inquiété pas

Merci à tous ce qui me suive me mette en follow, en fav et m'écrive des reviews, cela me met du baume au coeur. Et encore désolé pour cette longue attente.

Réponse review:

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** **:** Merci pour cette review, pour les couples tout ce que je peux dire c'est que il y aura des couples hétéro et des couples homosexuels.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'entraînement de Luna

Kuroko se mit à dévaler à toutes vitesse les escaliers, ce que lui avait dit Luna était tellement embarrassant qu'il détala comme un lapin.

Disons ce qu'elle avait dit, il voudrait mieux que ça ne tombe pas dans les mauvaises oreilles.

Le bleuté entendit les pas de la bleutée, elle descendait l'escalier, bientôt elle fut à l'encadrement de la porte adosser sur celle-ci avec un petit sourire en prime, elle alla s'asseoir devant lui. De petit rougissement étaient visible sur le visage de l'invisible joueur. Elle le laissa tranquille. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'observa ses joues s'enflammèrent. Puis ils montèrent en silence dans la chambre, elle enlaça Tetsu.

Cette nuit -là, elle dormit d'un sommeil serin avec Kuroko Tetsuya en guise de coussin. Ce matin, elle émergea de son doux et paisible rêve, elle voulut enlacée et se blottir contre le cou de son ami d'une étreinte dont elle avait le secret cependant la jeune fille remarqua que la place était déjà vide et froide. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était parti. Elle grogna des mots intelligibles à son encontre et se leva tant bien que mal, elle chercha son téléphone à tâtons, posé sur la table basse pour vérifier l'heure affichée et celle-ci affichait 10H20. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, en allant à la cuisine, elle constata que les assiettes utilisées la veille étaient lavées puis rangées puis reporta son regard sur la table. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'un petit déjeuné a été préparé avec soin accompagner d'un mot. Elle le lit, en fit une boule et le lança par-dessus son épaule en sachant pertinemment que le papier atterrira dans la poubelle derrière elle, ça avait du bon d'être bon en basket.

Elle prit tranquillement son petit déjeuné, fit la vaisselle et prit une rapide douche. N'étant pas du tout pudique et ne se souciant même pas que les habitants de la maison puisse revenir à tout bout de champs, elle se promena nue dans les couloirs de la maison mais par respect pour les traditions japonaises que Kuroko respectait, elle mit un T-shirt et une culotte (propre) qui était dans son sac de sport. Elle fit comme si elle était chez elle et s'installa sur le bureau du joueur fantôme. La maison n'avait pas du tout changé en son absence, il y a juste plus de photos sur le mur de sa chambre et deux beaux trophées sur l'étagère, deux trophées de compétition junior au collège Teiko. Oh quelle nostalgie, c'était les jours les plus beau de ma vie. Elle se leva pour regarder de plus près la deuxième coupe, à côté il y avait qu'une seule photo, c'était une où toute la génération des miracles avec elle et Satsu dessus, au toucher elle remarqua qu'il y a eu des traces de larmes, et cela la fit bouillir de rage. Tous les oiseaux qui chantaient autour s'arrêtèrent soudainement et s'envolèrent très loin de cette aura meurtrière. Elle se réinstalla sur la chaise roulante et croisa les bras et essaya de se calmer. Quand elle y parvenu. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle prit plusieurs feuilles blanches ainsi que des feuilles à carreaux, elle sortit des crayons et une gomme, puis dessina le physique de tous les joueurs de Seirin, avec toute une ribambelle de détail. Elle fit des annotations au crayon à papier, leurs statistiques ainsi que les faiblesses de chacun. Chaque dessin était accompagné d'une feuille annexe à carreaux contenant les informations des joueurs en question, leur entraînement, et la possibilité de mettre en couple certaine personne. Oui Luna aimait jouer les entremetteuses.

* * *

Page 1

Joueur 1  
Nom : Kagami  
Prénom: Taiga  
Classe : 1 année, (1-B)  
Particularité : A jouer en Amérique  
Possibilité de couple : Aucun pour l'instant  
Note/résultat scolaire : Pas de donné  
Surnom : N'en a pas encore  
Point fort : Une puissance de saut et de dunk impressionnant  
Point faible : Ne prend appuie que sur un de ses pieds en plus le plus faible, on sait son intention de dunker donc c'est facile à contrer quand bien même il saute très haut.  
Position : PF (Power forward) "Allier fort"

Joueur 2  
Nom : Kuroko  
Prénom: Tetsuya  
Classe : 1 année  
Particularité : A joueur au sein de la génération des miracles en tant que titulaire  
Possibilité de couple : (ne peux pas marquer) x Kuroko  
Note/résultat scolaire : Moyen  
Surnom : Shadow  
Point fort : Son manque de présence, un as des passes  
Point faible : Son manque de présence, l'endurance, le tir  
Position : pas trouvé, même si je vois Tetsu en tant que meneur

Joueur 3  
Nom : Hyuga  
Prénom: Junpei  
Classe : 2 année  
Particularité : Aucune  
Possibilité de couple : Hyuga x Riko je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble  
Note/résultat scolaire : pas de donné  
Surnom : n'en a pas encore  
Point fort : les 3 points  
Point faible : N'as pas de prestance en tant que capitaine, doute, ses appuis  
Position /poste : SG (Shooting Guard) Tireur capitaine

Page 2

Joueur 4  
Nom : Izuki  
Prénom: Shun  
Classe : 2 année  
Particularité : Eagle eye  
Possibilité de couple ?  
Note/résultat scolaire : Pas de donnée  
Surnom : n'en a pas encore  
Point fort : Peut voir l'ensemble du terrain,  
Point faible : Endurance, vitesse  
Position : PG (Point Guard) Pilier de Seirin.

Joueur 5  
Nom: Kiyoshi  
Prénom: Teppei  
Classe:2 année  
Particularité: Un des rois sans couronne  
Possibilité de couple: ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire: Pas de donnée  
Surnom: Iron heart "Teshin"  
Point fort: Bon pour les rebonds  
Point faible: Son genou, de plus il est à l'hôpital  
Position: C

Joueur 6  
Nom : Mitobe  
Prénom : Rinnosube  
Classe : 2 année  
Particularité : Hook Shot  
Possibilité de couple ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire : Pas de donnée  
Surnom: Le Hook Shooter solide et silencieux  
Point fort : Ses tires  
Point faible : Son impossibilité à communiquer, ne peux que communiquer que par l'intermédiaire de Shinji Koganei (cf page 3 feuille annexe)  
Position: C (Center) Centre

Page 3

Joueur 7  
Nom: Koganei  
Prénom: Shinji  
Classe: 2 année  
Particularité: Peu tirer à n'importe quelle distance, Instinct animal  
Possibilité de couple: ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire: Pas de donné  
Surnom: Chat  
Point fort: Peu tirer à n'importe quelle distance  
Point faible: Rate presque toujours ses cibles  
Position: SF ( small foward)  
Remarque: Semble comprendre Mitobe

Joueur 8  
Nom: Tsuchida  
Prénom: Satoshi  
Classe: 2 année  
Particularité: Première année donc pas de donné  
Possibilité de couple: ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire: Pas de donnée  
Surnom: Première année donc pas de donné  
Point fort: Bon pour les rebonds  
Point faible: Appuie, endurance  
Position: PF

Joueur 9  
Nom: Furihata  
Prénom: Kōki  
Classe: 1 année  
Particularité: Pas de donné  
Possibilité de couple: ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire: Pas de donnée  
Surnom: Petit chiot  
Point fort:Pas de donné  
Point faible: Endurance, pas de mental  
Position: PG

Joueur 10  
Nom: Kawahara  
Prénom: Kōichi  
Classe: 1 année  
Particularité: Pas de donné  
Possibilité de couple: ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire: Pas de donnée  
Surnom: Première année donc n'en a pas  
Point fort: Pas de donné  
Point faible: Sa position de tir  
Position: SF

Joueur 11  
Nom: Fukuda  
Prénom: Hiroshi  
Classe: 1 année  
Particularité: Pas de donné  
Possibilité de couple: ?  
Note/ résultat scolaire: Pas de donnée  
Surnom: Pas de donné  
Point fort:Pas de donné  
Point faible: Appuie  
Position: C

* * *

Son portable retentit quand elle finit le dessin de ce gars, deux heures de l'après-midi, elle se leva de son siège et rangea tout le bordel qu'elle avait mis et rentra. Arrivée chez elle, elle laissa son premier sac de sport et prépara un nouveau dans sa chambre, à l'intérieur elle mit de l'argent, des serviettes, plusieurs vêtements de rechange, ses notes et une balle de basket. Elle sortit de chez elle en trombe mais avant elle demanda:

" Godo-san,

\- Hai, ojo-sama?

\- Tu pourras me préparer un bon bain chaud vers 18heures.

\- Hai.

\- Et aussi j'ai laissé mon sac à l'entrée, tout en regardant là où il devait être mais à la place il y avait que du vide, Ah tu l'as pris.

\- Hai. Veuillez faire attention à la route.

\- Hai."

Elle partit sans fermer la porte, et courra vers la station de métro, elle le prit de justesse, direction le lycée de Seirin. Elle se rendit compte en chemin qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. «Zut j'ai oublié de prendre mon casque dans mon autre sac!» Durant tout le trajet elle s'ennuya ferme, pour passer le temps elle fit faire des rotations à son ballon de basket.

Arrivé à destination elle rentra sans rencontrer de difficulté et vit la coach de Seirin sortir du bâtiment principal avec ses camarades. La jeune fille se glissa derrière eux et l'enleva. Sans une once de douceur elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle pousse un cri pour alerter les autres, elle recula avec sa victime pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment d'où elle était sorti, elle banda avec rapidité les yeux de sa proie et prit ses deux poignets et monta au premier étage pour trouver une salle vide, manque de pot s'était là où les premières années étudiaient, elle monta au deuxième étage et trouva une salle vide pas fermer à clé.

A ce moment-là la demoiselle libéra ses poignets. Riko se dépêcha d'enlever son bandeau pour voir son agresseur qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Luna prendre une chaise et de désigné celle en face. La deuxième année s'installa silencieusement face à elle. Pendant un moment elles ne dirent rien, mais le silence fut trop pesant pour la plus grande et décida de rompre le silence.

" Luna-san .  
\- Hm.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir entraîné ici.  
\- C'est pour parler tranquillement de tes joueurs bien sûr. Qu'est que tu veux que ça soit d'autre"

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à 15h20. Elles entrèrent à 15h25 dans le gymnase, La nouvelle coach scanna les environs mais ne trouva pas Kuroko et Kagami, par contre tous les autres étaient à l'heure. La m'expliqua que les 1-B finissaient toujours avec cinq minutes de retards.

L'entraînement commençait et aucune trace du bleuté, quand elle vit Tetsuya et sa lumière franchissaient les portes avec cinq minutes plus tard. L'un tremblait comme s'il allait à l'échafaud et l'autre le regardait perplexe.

" Vous êtes en retard! Pour la peine vous allez faire cinq tours de terrains pas vrais? " dit -elle avec un sourire d'ange, en s'avançant vers eux. Quand elle vit les garçons faire demi-tour, elle cria: "Changez-vous avant!" En pointant de l'index les vestiaires ou tous les joueurs s'habillaient. Deux minutes plus tard, chronomètre en main, ayant marre d'attendre les garçons qui prenaient décidément trop leur temps pour s'habiller, elle fit irruption dans la pièce et boucha ses oreilles en voyant qu'ils étaient tous en caleçon. Ils poussèrent un cri bien viril à sa vue. Elle lança un regard noir à tout le monde surtout à Tetsuya et à Taiga plein de sous-entendu et leur demanda gentiment de se dépêcher car on était en retard sur le programme qu'ils avaient à faire.

Après les cinq tours de terrains, ils purent enfin commencer le vrai entraînement.

" Alors tout d'abord, nous allons faire quinze tours de terrains en guise d'échauffement.

\- Du celui-là ou de celui la demanda un des joueur?

\- Non aucun des deux, vous allez faire le tour du campus, Riko-san vous nous accompagnez. Moi aussi je vais le faire.

\- Elle va le faire avec nous, murmura l'un des joueurs au bleuté

\- Oui, c'est toujours comme ça. répondit- il

\- Je dois vraiment vous accompagnez, en lui lançant un regard de merlan frit, tout en se demandant si c'était une plaisanterie. Mais la jeune fille avait un regard sérieux, elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais la phrase qu'elle sortit lui cloua le bec.

\- Tu dois connaître les souffrances de tes joueurs, tu te dois de savoir comment tes entraînements sont. Si tu ne peux pas faire l'entraînement toi-même alors, tu ne dois pas l'imposer à tes joueurs. c'est ma doctrine. Bon certains exercices tu peux ne pas le faire avec eux mais les tours tu dois le faire.

\- Ok, elle n'avait même pas commencé à argumenter qu'elle avait déjà perdu la bataille avant même de la commencer."

A la fin elle était sur les rotules, alors que les autres étaient justes épuisés, enfin pour la nouvelle s'était une promenade de santé, elle n'avait pas un semblant de souffle court.

Tout le monde la regarda surpris, Luna se dirigea vers Riko et lui tendit la main, qu'elle rattrapa avec hésitation. Les autres ne faisaient rien à part Kuroko qui lui faisait quelques étirements mais puisque personne ne le remarquait parce qu'il était invisible donc ils ne pouvaient pas prendre exemple, elle se retourna pour voir ce que les joueurs faisaient et quand elle les vire passif, elle s'énerva, et leur demanda de faire cinq tours de terrains en plus s'ils avaient du temps à perdre en ne faisant rien. Seul Kuroko fut épargné, à ce moment-là il reçut plusieurs regards noir, le bleuté leur lança un regard signifiant «c'est chacun pour soi avec elle».

Après leur punition elle leur demanda de prendre leur affaire et de la suivre. L'ombre blêmit. Elle le remarqua et lui sourit. Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni elle annonça qu'ils allaient une centaine de kilomètres pour rejoindre un endroit spécial car l'entraînement se fera là-bas.

« Quoi, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt que l'entraînement ne se déroulait pas ici

\- Parce que c'est pas marrant, et nous avons trente minutes pour atteindre l'endroit, si nous voulons pas être en retard sur le programme.

\- Quoi c'est impossible.

\- Alors l'entraînement dura plus que prévu, veuillez prévenir vos parents.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je vous lâcherai que quand on aura fini le programme c'est tout.

\- Donc si nous ne le finissons pas avant dix-huit heures, nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous. Et nous devons rester jusqu'à l'avoir terminé.

\- C'est exacte, allez on y va, on va être en retard sinon.

\- Quoi, mais si jamais nous ne le finissons jamais, cela veut dire que nous pourrons jamais rentrer chez nous et faire nos devoirs. Dit une personne lambda.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, toux de Tetsuya, oui tu veux dire quelque chose, en se retournant vers lui.

\- Non rien du tout. dit-il avec une mine innocente.

\- Alors je disais je ne suis pas un monstre. Si vous ne finissais pas avant vingt-deux heures, je vous laisserai à partir de ce moment-là. De plus là bas il y a tous les livres nécessaires. Par contre je ne veux pas une seule personne qui néglige l'entraînement. Sinon il sera doublé pour la personne en question. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

\- Hai.

\- Bien nous avons perdu dix minutes. Allez on se dépêche. Riko-san, venez courir à côté de moi, si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre le rythme faites le moi savoir, je vous porterai.

\- Ok.»

* * *

POV Luna

Durant plus d'une heure, ils couraient à en perdre haleine, moi j'étais à cinquante mètres devant eux en portant leur coach, je soupirai un bon coup et me retournai pour courir à leur hauteur et surtout pour voir s'il y avait des déserteurs. Aucun déserteur, tant mieux on était arrivé au milieu du parcours prévu, je leur demandai de faire une pause tous s'écroulaient de fatigue. Il y a une personne qui parla à Tetsuya de manière la plus discrète possible, mais rater pour lui, je l'avais vu, de toute façon ils pouvaient médire sur moi, j'en avais absolument rien à faire. Nous étions arrêtés devant un magasin, je leur demandais de ne pas bouger en attendant que je cherchai les boissons pour tout le monde, j'entrai et leur achetèrent différentes boissons. J'ai vu du coin de l'oeil que tout le monde c'était rassemblé en cercle, ils complotaient sûrement quelque chose derrière mon dos, lorsque je passai en caisse pour payer l'addition. Mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention. A peine je sortis qu'ils se dispersaient à une vitesse respectable, en diverse direction pour brouiller les pistes, seul Kuroko et Kagami restaient. Assez énervé je donnai le sac de course au rouquin, et me lançai à leur poursuite, une aura meurtrière m'entourais, je les avais tous rattrapé en un rien de temps, je sortis une corde, ne me demandais pas pourquoi car jamais je vous le dirais, et les attacha tous sauf ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis. Avec ça on a perdu 30 minutes. Chouette !

«Je vous avais prévenu», dit Kuroko à travers ses yeux accusateurs

Je tirais depuis plus d'une heure la corde, à chaque fois que je trouvais que le rythme était trop lent je tirais un bon coup. Enfin je voyais enfin le bâtiment en face de moi. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Enfin on est arrivé, je regardais derrière moi et voyais qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol en train de rendre l'âme. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui enfin, dit tout le monde excepté Kuroko.

\- Vous vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'exclama une personne.

\- J'ai pris sur moi vous savez, votre course était tellement lente que j'ai même cru pendant un instant qu'un escargot pouvait aller plus vite que nous. J'aurais pu vous tirer encore plus fort pour que vous courrez à une cadence _acceptable_ , ou j'aurais bien pu vous traînez par terre, mais je doute que le sol soi confortable, j'ai déjà essayé avec un groupe pas vrai Tetsu et je peux vous affirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier cette expérience, donc soyez reconnaissant que je n'ai pas fait ça. Leur ombre hocha la tête pour confirmer

\- C'est pas toi, qui dois se taper cent kilomètres. A courir à plein régime. dit un idiot de première.

- Dois- je vous rappelez espèce d'imbécile sans aucune cervelle que je vous ai accompagné tout le long et j'étais obligé de vous tirer tout le long pour que vous avancez. De plus je porte votre coach sur mon dos.

\- On va finir tard, se plaignis un joueurs.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait les imbéciles en vous dispersant alors assumer un peu votre acte. Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper de vous. Même moi je n'ai pas de finir tard donc ne vous plaignez plus. Et si j'entends ne serai ce qu'une seule plainte. Je vous accrocherai au plafond me suis- je bien fais comprendre.

\- Oui.

\- Alors poursuivons!

\- Hai.

\- Alors vous allez me faire, trente minutes d'étirements puis 130 flexions, dont 30 se feront dans la piscine à dix minutes d'ici. Vous enchaînerez sur 50 pompes. Enfin vous pourrez vous détendre dans le sauna qui est ici. Bien c'est compris.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, Hajime*, en soufflant dans mon sifflet."

Je fis les exercices avec eux.

Fin POV Luna

* * *

POV Externe

« Putain on est enfin arrivé" Déclarèrent - ils en une seule et même pensée.

Quand elle leur annonça les exercices à faire, ils blêmirent à l'unisson, puis à l'annonce du spa ils avaient un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de leur visage. Mais un seul se raidit, mais comme d'habitude personne ne le remarqua.

Durant 2h20 ils faisaient tout pour supporter l'enfer qu'elle leur avait imposé, leur moral au plus bas car leur nouvelle coach le faisait avec eux et les dépassait largement, puis vint l'heure de la délivrance, le spa, un endroit de détente, de relaxation et de plénitude.

Tout le monde cria de joie, ils se déshabillèrent en quatrième vitesse et plongea dans la source chaude. Même leurs entraîneuses qui au passage pétaient la forme se prélassaient dans les sources chaudes 30 minutes plus tard Luna se leva, elle posa un pied sur le rebord et se fit interpeller par Riko:

" Tu ne détends pas plus.

\- Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps inactif même si c'est pour se détendre.

\- Ah"

Dans l'esprit de Luna c'était autre chose, même si il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle disait. Elle se dirigea vers le gymnase et rangea le gros bordel qu'il y avait elle leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge murale et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire l'extra dommage.

Elle cuisina des plats qui pouvaient sortir des plus grand restaurant. Quand ils sortirent des bains elle dit que des chambres étaient prêtes, elle demanda à son ancien camarade de faire visiter le bâtiment à ses gentils camarades.

Tous craignait la nourriture des entraîneurs car ils avaient expérimenté la cuisine de Riko et selon les dires de Kuroko Momoi était pire. Ils regardèrent la nourriture, ça avait l'air normal. Aucun complément alimentaire. Ils goûtèrent et trouvèrent ça délicieux. Ils se couchèrent épuisés physiquement et mentalement après avoir travaillé durement les exercices de maths, de physique dans le sens propre comme au sens figuré. Et ils accueillirent Mophée à bras ouvert.

Luna aussi était fatigué.

* * *

Traduction:

Ojo-sama: Mademoiselle

Hajime : Commencer

Merci d'avoir lu. Joyeux Noel avec presque une semaine de retard, bonne année 2016. Ma résolution de cette année c'est de finir cette histoire et de passer ma première S.

Dite moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre.

A bientôt.


End file.
